powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets and Lies
Secrets and Lies is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. The episode continues the arc focusing on Cole and the fate of his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans. Synopsis An attack from Signal Org results in the loss of Cole's memory. He ends up on a farm, and is eventually found by the Rangers and returned to normal just in time to defeat Signal Org. Also, Alyssa discovers that Cole's parents have been presumed dead. Plot Master Org punishes Toxica for her attempt to gain power from Nayzor's crown, and is only saved by Jindrax' intervention. Master Org orders them to find a new Org. Alyssa finds Cole combing the city for information on his lost parents. Eager to help, she takes him to the library and suggests he looks them up on the internet. They find an article and Alyssa starts printing it out when the two are contacted by Princess Shayla about an Org attack. Leaving the printout behind, the two head into battle. Signal Org causes Cole to lose his memory. Alyssa informs the others what has happened while a farm family takes in Cole. Max and Danny find Cole and contact the others. Before they approach him, Alyssa suggests they leave him as he is clearly happy with life on the farm and reveals the information she obtained at the library; a newspaper article showing Cole, his parents and another scientist to have been declared dead after a failed expedition in the jungle. Although Danny and Max consider that Alyssa may be right, Taylor convinces them its the wrong thing to do; Cole is their leader and they need him, and he'd want to know the truth be it good or bad. Together they talk to Cole and on their way to the Animarium Signal Org attacks them again. During the battle Cole regains his memory. Signal Org is beaten, and then enlarged by Toxica, although he is easily taken out for good by the Wild Force Megazord Spear Mode. In the Nexus, Toxica and Jindrax explore Master Org's chamber based on Toxica's suspicions that he may be human (having seen him previously moving his horn). They find the same photo present on the newspaper article regarding Cole's parents... Master Org looks identical to the third scientist. Master Org catches them, and Toxica blasts off his horn, revealing it to be a fake and confirming Master Org is a human. Master Org then catches Toxica and Jindrax in his vines and transforms them into more powerful forms as well as brainwashing them into being completely loyal. Afterwards Alyssa, Danny, Max, and Taylor have the difficult task of telling Cole that his parents are presumed dead. Cole visits the tombstones of his parents consumed with grief, devastated that his quest to find his parents has led him here. Taylor, however, gives Cole hope... he was also declared dead along with his parents, and has his own tombstone. If Cole survived, maybe his parents did too somehow. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Tony Oliver as Signal Org (voice) *Thomas Knickerbocker as John Johnson *Moira Price as Betty "Mom" Johnson *Nicole Becker as Clare Johnson *Shannon Muchow as Librarian Notes *Phillip Andrew (Merrick) does not appear in this episode. That is because this episode was adapted from an earlier episode of Gaoranger before GaoSilver's debut. *Shannon Muchow (the Librarian) portrayed the Pregnant Woman about to give birth in Time Force's finale, The End of TimeSirStack's Power Ranger Spoiler Warnings - Wild Force - Secrets and Lies *Cole's date of birth is 1981. *The names of Cole's parents are revealed when the group visits their graves. Errors * Despite having lost his memory, Cole still knew how to form the Jungle Sword as well as the term 'Savage Slash'. * The Shark Zord is summoned to form the Wild Force Megazord, only for Max to immediately replace it with the Giraffe Zord. References See Also (fight footage and story) (Super Jindrax's and Super Toxica's debut) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode